Life after Sky
by AquaVoid
Summary: Takes place after the events of explorers of sky... Skye has returned from the mystery dungeon universe and has become a gym leader! But when he finds a Vulpix that looks like the same one from when he was an eevee what things can happen? And will he confess his feelings to her? Has some references to the pokemon anime.
1. After Sky

_**takes place after the events of explorers of sky...**_

 _ **Summary of Events (SoE): Skye finally restored time to its original place, he was erased from that timeline and returned to the human world... there he opened a gym in pallet town that was based on the mystery dungeons. it has been 3 years and Sky misses being an eevee and also misses Vixie, a female Vulpix who he had to leave behind because he was sent back to the human world**_

* * *

 _Pallet Town Gym, noon_

After all this time, Skye was really proud of himself.

He managed to build a challenge in his gym based on the mystery dungeons he used to explore with is partner... vixie... man did he miss her, but there's nothing he can do about it now...

He told himself that vixie would have told him to stop being a whiny little shit and move on with his life, he knows that sounded harsh but that's what she would have said if she was here. She had a... _very intimidating_ personality, but that's whay Skye liked about her

But now he has a gym to run and his pokemon to support (in a trainer/pokemon way, like a family)

* * *

 _Wigglytuff Guild, Sometime around noon. Probably early afternoon_

Vixie was depressed, not even loudred screaming his lungs off could make her react... and this was worrying since a medium volume scream from him would wake anyone up, even a snorlax!

The depression was probably caused by Skye having to leave, now that vixie remembered him again she began to cry... you know, the normal things. Like why did you leave and then the pleas to bring him back...

Her pleas even reached Dialga, the one who had sent Skye back to the human world

"DAMN, THIS ACTUALLY IS KINDA SAD..." said Dialga "I WONDER IF SKYE FEELS THE SAME..."

Dialga checks on Skye before he realized that was a stupid question, even he felt the sadness radiating from him

"I WONDER IF PALKIA AND GIRATINA WOULD HELP..." said Dialga

* * *

 _Pallet town Gym, close to 7 in the afternoon_

it was a long day today, a dozen trainers battled him and he won most of those battles, the last 3 were especially difficult. Considering that one of the trainers had a legendary with them

"Wasn't fair at all but otherwise it was a good battle" said Skye "but where did he get that lugia? Oh well, it's one of the mysteries that I will never solve..." he turned the lights off in the gym and went to his room (he lives inside the gym)...

 _in his dreams..._

 _Skye was dreaming about those great times he had... from the day he woke up on the beach to when they finally fixed all of time..._

 _"Why... why did I ever agree to go back... I had great friends there..." said Skye_

 _"DO YOU REALLY WANT TO GO BACK?" Asked a godly voice_

 _"I do but I also have a family here" said Skye_

 _"HOW ABOUT I BRING ONE SPECIAL FRIEND FROM THE POKEMON ONLY UNIVERSE?"_

 _"I guess you could do that..."_

 _"OKAY, BUT WHEN YOU WAKE UP YOU'LL START TO FEEL DIFFRENT SO DON'T WORRY!"_

 _"Ok..."_

* * *

It was daylight out and Skye had the weirdest dream, a god had offered to being vixie here to him... Like that will ever happen! That also came with a warning, he will be feel different when he woke up...

He got up and opened the gym...

 _Afternoon, around 5_

Skye had a good day, he won most of his matches except for one. And that match was against one of the 4 that left pallet town for their pokemon journey, Ash Ketchum

That battle was a spectacular one, one that even caught the attention of a legendary!

"What an honor, a legendary watching that battle..." thought Skye as he saw ash leave to and train for the indigo league...

"I remember when I used to travel around kanto..." said Skye "I was even runner up at the end"

"I wonder though, do they still remember me?"

* * *

It was midnight and there was a thunder storm out, and Skye was having a nightmare! Or Darkrai must be near again, it could be that

Then a whimper was heard and the scratching of a door

"What pokemon would scratch on the door at this hour?"

He walked to the door and opened it, he looked around and then saw a Vulpix underneath him

"Vixie?"

* * *

 _ **Damn, you really need to stop drowning yourself in pools**_

 _ **SoE:I can't help it!**_

 _ **Hmmm maybe I need to upgrade your firmware... oh hello there! I was just fixing SoE here because she fell in the pool... AGAIN!**_

 _ **SoE:I'll try not to do it next time!**_

 _ **Yeah sure... good bye and thanks for reading! This fanfic will continue for atleast 2 more chapters!**_

 _ **SoE:by-ak2nrjrhrhwji**_

 _ **Shit, not again!**_


	2. The End

_**SoE: Last time Skye opened a gym in pallet town and has lived a decent life since, and after 3 years he gets this weird dream about where a godly voice asked him if he wanted to bring his friends to him... he accepted thinking it was only a dream. Later on he closes the gym for the day and during the night he hears scratching on the door, when he opened the door he saw Vixie lying down infront of him**_

 _ **Now we see what happened next...**_

* * *

 ** _I've been thinking_**

 ** _Skye:about what?_**

 ** _That is rayquaza happened to appear in the real world he would be pretty pissed at humans because we contaminated the sky with pollution_**

 ** _Skye:I would not want to be there when that happens_**

* * *

Vixie was sleeping in her room when a familiar voice called to her...

"DO YOU WANT TO GO TO THE ONE YOU LOVE?"

"Who Is this?"

"SOMEONE YOU SHOULD ALREADY KNOW!"

"?"

"OH RIGHT, DO YOU WANT TO GO?"

"to where?"

"TO WHERE SKYE IS, THE HUMAN WORLD"

Vixie thought about this,

"Fine"

"I'LL DROP YOU OFF IN A TOWN NAMED PALLET, JUST SCRATCH ON THE DOOR ON A REALLY BIG BUIDLING WITH A BROWN ROOF"

"Okay..."

* * *

 _Pallet town gym, midnight during a thunder storm_

"Which building was it again?" Asked Vixie "Oh right, a big one with a brown roof... not the best explanation but it'll do"

She found the gym and started to scratch on it (she can't knock on it since she is a vulpix)

The door opened revealing a human

"Vixie?" He asked

There was only one person who knows who she is

* * *

Skye brought Vixie inside,

"What are you doing here?" Asked Skye

Surprisingly Skye understood what vixie said next

"I wanted to come here..." said Vixie

"Really?" Asked Skye "why?"

"I..." said Vixie, no she couldn't say it in fear of rejection...

"Don't worry, I know..." said Skye

"How? You're a human now..." said Vixie "I'm not sure how this will work..."

She was right, Skye was human and Vixie was a Vulpix... there was no way it would work, especially since there were laws about it! Except in johto and sinnoh, but that was it. Nowhere else is a pokemon/human relationship allowed, if caught the human would be arrested and the pokemon killed (via injection)

"Who cares?" Said Skye "all that matters now is that we're together..."

Since it was night they both slept on Skye's bed, but during the night something happened...

 _dreamscape..._

 _"Where am i?"_

 _Skye looks around and sees an Eevee and a Vulpix running around having fun_

 _"I remember those great times..."_

 _'That will be you soon...'_

 _"Who said that?"_

 _*giggle* 'guess_

 _"Hmmmmm, the only legendary who would giggle like that would be... is that you mew?"_

 _'Yup, the one and only!'_

 _"Why are you here?"_

 _'I came to transform you_

 _"Maybe that will help me and Vixie"_

 _'It will, but I also came to tell you that what I'm about to do will hurt. Alot...'_

 _*sweatdrop* "thanks for the warning... Will I be able to change back?"_

 _'Of course you will, I know you're a gym leader_

 _Then the world went black_

* * *

"Aggh, it hurts..." said Skye, waking up Vixie

"Who are you?" Asked Vixie, not knowing what happened during the night

"Who lives here then?" Asked Skye back "No one else other than me..."

"Skye? What happened to you?" Asked Vixie

"All I can say is, mew happened" said Skye "and the transformation did hurt... the good thing is that I can change back anytime I want since I'm a gym leader and everyone knows me as a human"

"..."

"Which means this will work after all!" Said Skye, now an eevee which for him is a good thing because his relationship with Vixie can work!

* * *

Skye and Vixie finally got together and had a happy life, Skye could transform between eevee and human to fool the government.

Vixie also spectated the battles Skye had as a gym leader, Skye told her once that a legendary watched a battle between him and a trainer named Ash Ketchum...

After a month they had an egg, when it hatched it was a male vulpix, they named it ash after the strong trainer...

During that time he revealed this to his mom that he was in love with a pokemon, at first she was kinda mad because of that, but a few seconds later she accepted the fact that her baby boy had finally found someone he loved... after that he revealed that he was an eevee now, that caused his mom to faint on the spot!

When she found out she was going to be a grandmother she was happy, but also she fained again! Anyways they all had a good life, Skye had many battles and Vixie was happy with the life she was living now...

After Skye had retired from being a gym leader and Ash (the human not the vulpix) taking his place he decided to write books, books about his adventures in the mystery dungeons...

Now this is where his and vixie's story ends... thanks for reading and good night!

* * *

 _ **Hah! I lied! There were going to be only two chapters!**_

 ** _I hope you enjoyed and if you want a sequel just leave a review telling me and I'll probably do it!_**


End file.
